Hors projecteurs
by millimenth
Summary: UA Harry Potter, OS Hermione se décide à aller au théâtre. Mais une des membres de la troupe l'empêche de vraiment se concentrer sur la pièce.


**DISCLAIMER:** La relation entre Hermione et Draco ici est plutôt malsaine voire toxique et sachez que je ne cautionne absolument pas ce genre de chose dans la vraie vie. Si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas. Pour l'instant, il n'y a pas de passage vraiment violent mais je préfère quand même prévenir.

J'espère que cette première partie vous plaira et n'hésitez surtout pas à partager vos idées, la suite n'est pas encore terminée et j'écouterais les recommendations.

* * *

23/08/16

03 :56

Hermione sortit précipitamment de la boite de nuit.

Dehors, l'air était frais et le vent se faufilait doucement sous ses vêtements amples, lui donnant la chair de poule. Elle prit une cigarette dans sa sacoche en cuir, l'alluma et la passa entre ses lèvres. Le combo froid nicotine la calma légèrement, et elle soupira bruyamment, grommelant un juron.

-Surveille ton langage, Hermione, lança une voix narquoise derrière son dos.

La jeune fille se retourna, presque brusquement, et reluqua le nouveau venu, bien qu'elle l'eut déjà reconnu dès le premier mot sorti de sa bouche. Sa voix caractéristique semblait la suivre partout, profanant des insanités et la rendant folle.

-J'en ai rien à foutre, rétorqua-t-elle alors, essayant de garder l'air le plus blasé possible.

Il rit, et elle détesta le sentiment qu'elle ressentit. Un mélange d'affection à la vue de ses fossettes qui ressortaient, et de fierté parce qu'elle les avoir provoquées. S'ajoutait à ça, la grande excitation qu'il l'amenait toujours à ressentir quand elle était avec lui. Ce désir ardent pour l'action et le danger qu'il suscite en elle. Rien que sa présence déclenchait en elle une envie de frissons et de sensations fortes, malgré toute l'amertume et la rancœur qu'éprouvait Hermione envers lui.

-Tu veux faire un tour ?, demanda-t-il malicieusement.

 _Non,_ Hermione pensa, _Tu ne veux pas faire un tour avec_ _ **lui**_. Ne se faisant pas confiance pour lui répondre, elle garda la bouche close et ne répondit pas.

Effort dont elle se rendit rapidement compte de l'inutilité : elle hochait déjà timidement la tête. Voilà, en même pas cinq minutes, sa garde s'était écroulée et elle retombait dans ses bras. C'était toujours comme ça.

Il faisait noir et Hermione ne pouvait pas distinguer nettement son visage, mais elle imaginait parfaitement l'air suffisant qu'arborait Draco lorsqu'elle lui suivit jusque dans sa voiture.

Ce n'était pas la première (ni la dernière) fois qu'Hermione entrait dans son véhicule. Au contraire, elle s'était retrouvé assise sur ce même siège en cuir ce qui lui semblait être une bonne centaine de fois. La main de Draco reposant sur sa cuisse.

Il se dirigeait vers l'autoroute, Hermione le savait.

Ça aussi, ils l'avaient fait des tonnes de fois. Rouler à toute vitesse sur l'autoroute désertée, la lumière des étoiles et des lampadaires se confondant sur la vitre, et quand elle tournait la tête, elle pouvait les voir éclairer la peau pale de Draco, qui brillait encore plus.

Elle l'aimait et elle détestait plus que tout.

30/09/16

15 :25

La journée de cours d'Hermione était terminée, et elle sortait de l'université aux côtés de son amie Ginny. Elles s'arrêtèrent au bout de la rue, là où la rouquine la salua, partant vers le chemin opposé.

Le sourire d'Hermione persista et elle continua de longer la rue jusqu'à son appartement, se sentant légère. Les températures n'avaient pas encore chutées et le ciel était bleu. Il ne faisait ni chaud, ni froid tout était parfait.

Quand la jeune femme arriva devant chez elle, elle n'était presque pas surprise de le voir adossé contre un mur, elle demeurait seulement quelque peu ennuyée (et excitée).

Elle sortit ses clés, et hésita à l'ignorer complètement pour rentrer dans le bâtiment. Néanmoins, il choisit à sa place, et se plaça devant elle. Il était grand. Beaucoup plus grand qu'elle.

Elle remit une mèche de ses cheveux bouclés derrière ses oreilles et réajusta son sac à bandoulière sur son épaule, tout en se forçant à garder un air impassible.

-Tu m'as manquée, annonça-t-il.

Et Hermione savait que malgré tout, il disait la vérité.

-Ca fait à peine deux jours Draco, répondit-elle simplement.

-Deux horribles jours, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire discret.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je te l'ai dit, Hermione, tu m'as manquée, j'avais envie de te voir.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire ni comment réagir. Elle voulait le voir mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'immisce dans sa vie plus que ce qu'il ne le faisait déjà. C'était déjà assez compliqué comme ça, et elle ne savait jamais comment il allait agir avec elle. Parfois, il était doux, drôle et charmant. D'autres fois, il était jaloux, possessif et autoritaire.

-Tu veux entrer ?, demanda-t-elle, écoutant toutes les parties de son corps qui n'était pas sa raison, et voyant qu'il était de bonne humeur.

Elle priait pour que cela dure.

Hermione pressa la clé magnétique contre la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit avec _bip_ familier. Draco entra en premier et elle suivit.

Elle sortit une autre clé, celle-ci pour son studio et ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Le blond se retourna, et la seule chose dont Hermione se rendit compte fut la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Celles de Draco étaient fines et douces, se mouvant tantôt délicatement et tantôt brusquement. Hermione n'hésita pas à répondre tout en le laissant guider le baiser. Les mains de Draco glissaient le long de ses reins pendant que les fins doigts d'Hermione s'agrippaient fermement à son haut.

Les événements prirent une autre tournure et Hermione ne regretta pas de l'avoir laissé entrer chez elle.

03/10/16

18 :42

Hermione regretta sévèrement de l'avoir laissé entrer chez elle. Elle avait remarqué son air courroucé dès qu'il avait franchi le bas de la porte, et elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû le laisser venir, mais elle aurait eu trop peur de lui refuser ça, sachant qu'il pourrait faire bien pire plus tard.

Draco s'approchait d'elle et tout dans son attitude alarmait Hermione.

-Je t'ai vu hier soir, commença-t-il avant de marquer une pause.

La jeune femme avala péniblement sa salive, l'appréhension était si forte qu'elle pourrait lui couper la respiration.

-Tu buvais avec ce minable. Comment s'appelle-t-il, déjà ?, questionna-t-il, bien qu'il connaisse la réponse.

-J-je, Hermione commença, avant d'être coupée.

-Ne traine plus avec lui. Je ne veux plus que tu traînes avec lui, ordonna-t-il.

-Mais c'est mon ami !, se défendit Hermione à juste titre.

-Je m'en contre fou ! Arrête de le voir, Hermione. Lui ne veut certainement pas n'être que ton ami, expliqua-t-il.

-Arrête, Draco ! Tu te fais des films !

-Non, arrête de me répondre comme ça, où je risque de vraiment m'énerver, menaça-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas ta petite amie, répondit sèchement Hermione, en maîtrisant tout de même sa voix, pour ne pas pousser Draco à bout.

-Peut-être. Mais tu restes mienne, dit Draco de manière très sérieuse.

-Non Draco, t'as aucune légitimité à faire ça, arrête, geignit Hermione.

Ses genoux commençaient déjà à faiblir et elle se sentait déjà fatiguée par cette conversation.

Draco s'approcha dangereusement d'elle, et son torse la touchait presque.

-Chut, bébé, c'est rien, murmura-t-il.

Il glissa sa main le long de la joue d'Hermione, remontant jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux bruns qu'il recoiffa.

-Je t'aime, souffla-t-il doucement contre son oreille.


End file.
